Jacob Black's imprint story
by ShaitaanLove
Summary: Jacob desperately wants to imprint and he does. But not on bella. What if he fights the imprint? What if he takes it for granted? What about his mate's sufferings? This story is set during eclipse. Bella is still human & jacob is still in love with her. It is a OC story, no half human vampire
1. Chapter 1

Well here is another story. I love Jacob's character and taylor lautner. He is HOT. But, i don't own twilight. SM Does. She owns every character from twilight. I own only my OC character. I don't know where i am going with this. Lets hope for the best. & there might be spelling and grammar mistakes. Plz ignore.

This story is set during eclipse. i am not really good with timeline, so bear with me. Bella is still human and jacob is still in love with her. It is a OC story, so there won't be any half human half vampire imprinting.

\- prologue

I never thought i would ever come back to La Push. But i was wrong. I smiled to myself as i took a stroll on the first beach. It is a good sunny day, totally apposite to a normal la push day. Suddenly i heard some voices on the other side of the beach. Few tan giants were laughing and pushing each other.

' _Oh God I know them_ ' i thought as i felt my breath hitch. ' _Oh shit, why they are here, shit what i was thinking, of course they are here, its sunny, they would be here to enjoy the rare sun_ ' I felt my eyes grew wide as i started thinking about my escape.

' _oh fuck, this is not right, this is soo not right, i need to get out of here before they notice me, before he notices me_ ' i almost ran towards my car.

' _shit, they have seen me_ ' i started panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

I can't believe she wants to become a leech. How can bella be so stupid? She wants to throw it all away, her life, her relationship with charlie, her friendship with me, all because of one person. & he is not even a person, a leech. She is willing to give up everything for edward. Doesn't she know how much i love her.

' _hey jake_ ' quil called in an unusual happy voice. ' _hey_ ' i mumbled. ' _come on, cheer up jake_ ' embry said. ' _yeah, whatever_ ' again i mumbled. I look at those two i call my best friends, always fighting and betting on something. They will never grow up. I smiled to myself as i shook my head on their antics.

Ringing bell indicated someone else's arrival in the local store, where i am getting groceries with quil and embry. Suddenly i felt this pull. Like i needed to go to the store's front. It was weird, good weird. What is it? I walked up to the front before i knew what was happening. ' _hey jake, where are you going?_ ' quil called after me.

I ignored him as i saw what was pulling me. Its a girl, barely 5,5. Shoulder length light brown hair. Her back is towards me, so i can't see her face. But she is hot. From what i can see, she is well endowed in the upper area. Her ass looks even better. Got a nice figure. What am i thinking?

' _Are you eye fucking that girl jake?_ ' quil asked. I didn't even noticed him coming beside me. I can't even reply as my mouth goes dry. Who is she, what is she doing to me? Embry coughed loudly on my other side causing her to turn towards her.\

& that's where my life changed. I forgot everything as i looked into her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. Everything disappeared as she became my gravity. My imprint. My eyes grew wide as well as hers. She blushed. Oh she looks so cute with those red cheeks.\


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviews MonicaClareS129 and wolfkibagirl69

Chapter 3

Amelia's POV

I entered this local store in la push to buy some groceries. I came here because my mom wants me here. I have lived in New York all my life with my dad. But now, my mom wants to 'bond' with me. So i am here, in the middle of nowhere. See, i love my mom i mean she gave birth to me, that is a huge deal. But, we have spent too much time apart. I rarely got to see her while growing up. So, there is a bit tension and lack of interaction between us.

My mom is quileute but my dad is a pale face. I take after my dad. I am pale with light brown hair and green eyes. I have got my mom's nose though. But anyone here can see that i don't belong. That i am not a full blood quileute like everyone else. Still, my parents thought it would be good idea to bring me here. I will be an outcast, but they don't care. I am 17 and was happy with life in New York. But they dragged me here.

I felt eyes on me but i refused to turn. If someone wants to talk to me, they will have to take the first ste. But then someone coughed, loudly. I turned and almost gasped. There stood three giant native Americans, but the one in the middle cought my attention. I felt like i was drowning in his dark brown eyes, not that i was complaining. He was looking at me with awe and adoration. What the hell?

'oh shit' someone mumbled as i snapped back into the reality. I felt my cheeks heat up with the attention this hot stranger was giving me. He is still looking at me. Do i have something on my face? Oh god that would be embarassing. I cleared my throat to break his faze or whatever it was.\pHe shook his head as if to clear it. Then he smiled at me, big. 'hey, i am jacob' he introduced himself 'i have never seen you around'.

'umm' my throat felt dry as i heard his husky voice. Oh my god, he is total sex on the legs & he is talking to me & he is smiling at me & i am stuttering. I again cleared my throat 'yeah, i..i just moved here...i am amelia.. but you can call me amy or lia. whatever you want' i smiled a little and blushed hard, when he chuckled at my rambling.

'You are beautiful' he said as both our eyes grew big at his statement. I swear i saw his cheeks get pink, but i wasn't sure. 'sorry' he apologized 'you can call me jake if you want' then someone coughed again. 'oh sorry, these are my friends embry and quil' he introduced me to his friends.

'hi' i said shyly. 'umm i should go, mom must be waiting for me' i said. Jake's smile faltered a bit but then he asked 'so u are gonna live here right? you are staying?'

'oh yes, i live in that big blue house with my mom. so i am staying' i told him but i wasn't prepared for the big smile that lit up his face. Maybe coming here wasn't as bad as i assumed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry, but i am messing the timeline. Jake and amy are 17. Still don't own twilight. SM owns everything in twilight.

 **Thanks for reviews guys. Much love**

 **& Debbie Hicks I don't know what that was **

**JPOV**

Amelia. Its been two weeks since she became the center of my universe. In those two weeks, we have spent lots of time togehter but not enough for me. I will admit i am kind of stalking her. Wherever she goes i follow and suddenly pop out of nowhere and bump into her. Then pretend that i am not stalking her. I think she is getting suspicious but thankfully, she never questioned it. We have become somewhat friends. I have learned lots about her, her life in New York, her relationship with her parents etc. Yeah, we spend lots of time together.

I told her about school, my friends, dad, mom, my sisters and bella. Of course i haven't told her about the big secret yet. I don't know how she will take it. But, i have started to develop feelings for her. Its fast but feels natural. But i am still conflicted over my feelings for bella. I know amy is the one for me, my imprint, my mate. But bella is my best friend. But just a best friend now. I am losing my romantic feelings for her, fast. I mean, why should i care. She spends her all time with her bloodsucker soulmate anyway. Then why should i care. I have a right to be happy too, with my soulmate.

So, today i am gonna ask amy on a date then i will ask her to be my girlfriend. I want to make it official, make her my girl. This is why i am standing on her front porch with white roses in hands. Her favorite flowers.

I was stunned as amy opened the front door. She is wearing a small tank top with really short shorts. ' _jake, what are you doing her_ ' she asked, but i can't take my eyes off of her. ' _umm jake_ ' she tried again. ' _will you go on a date with me_ ' i blurted out.

She looked at me with wide eyes and blushed. Then she giggled ' _yes, i would love to jacob_ '. I beamed at her with happiness. ' _So, i will see you at 5_ ' she nodded still smiling. I kissed her on the cheek and her heart went wild. I smirked to myself on her reaction to me. ' _ok i will see you soon_ '. I jogged back to my house with a big smile on my face. I also wanted to get ready for our date tonight. On the other hand, her mother does not like me. I don't know why but every time i am at amy's house, her mom gives me the stink eye. She is known on the rez for her bad temper and lashing out. Thats why people avoid her as much as they can. But she is my imprint's mom. I always behave properly but no matter what i do, she hates me.

Maybe, she will change once she sees how much i love her daughter. wait love? Yes i love her. With that thought my smile only got bigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

APOV

Its been a whole month since i started dating jacob. And i am falling in love with him. He is so sweet and nice but cocky too. But he is just perfect. We went port angeles for our first date. Movie and dinner, cliche but it was perfect too. Because it was with jake. Then he kissed me on my front porch. Our first kiss. It was magnificent to say the least. I felt it in my toes.

We have had several heavy makeout sessions in past month. & they are getting heavier. Sometimes i think it is too early. But then i am falling in love with jake. And who is better than him to give my v card to. I think he is my soulmate or something.

I have met all his friend and its scary how much they look similar. Emily is a darling and kim is shy. Embry and quil are a bit childish while sam is like a big brother, serious and scary big brother. Paul is just paul and jared is nice. Seth is a chipper boy and always smiling but his sister leah hates me. I don't know why. Jacob's dad is really cool and funny.

& then there is bella. I met her just one time and the whole time jacob was fidgeting. I wonder what was that about. I don't know why i get the feeling that this girl will cause problems for me in future. But Its just a feeling.

Tonight is a big bonfire for which jake invited me. He seemed nervous for an unknown reason. When i asked, he said he was fine but i didn't believed him. I am getting ready for this bonfire when i heard a knock on my bedroom door. ' _come in_ ' i mumbled as i tried to decide what i should wear.

' _You going somewhere_?' mom asked. I sighed ' _yes mom, i told you i was going at this bonfire on the first beach_ '. She huffed loudly and i knew what was coming.

' _You know i don't like that zack guy_ ' she started but i cut her off ' _mom its jake not zack_ '.

' _whatever it is, i don't like him_ ' she said. ' **you don't like anyone** ' i thought to myself. ' _mom i am getting late_ '.

' _You can do much better sweetie, just dump him or something_ ' she said while walking out of the door. I felt anger course through my veins. How dare she. Jake is a nice guy and he respects me. He never said a single word about her even if she glares at him all the time.

'no need to ruin the night' i took a deep breath as i continued my search for the right outfit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks a lot guys for adding this story to favorites and following it.

 **JPOV**

This is it. I am gonna tell her about my wolfy side and hope that it doesn't come back to bite me in my ass. I am so nervous. What if she hates me afterwards? How will she take the imprinting? Last month has been the best time of my life. I introduced amy to my friends and dad. Everyone liked her instantly. She has this ability to make everyone happy. Pack and dad loved her. Can't say the same for bella. It seems like amy doesn't like bella and the feeling is mutual. All i want my best friend and my girlfriend to get along. But i don't see that happening in near future.

However, amy has taken the number one place in my heart. Its just been a month and i love her with all my heart. A tug on my hand brought me back into the reality. ' _what is it jake, you seem nervous_ ' she asked.

' _I just wanted to tell you that.. that i love you_ ' i told her. She smiled ' _i love you too jake_ '. I took a breath of relief. Now the hard part.

' _And, i wanted to tell you that.. that ..umm i .. i am a shapeshifter_ ' i stuttered out.

' _You are a what?_ ' she asked with amusement in her eyes. She thinks i am joking.

' _i am a shapeshifter. i can transform into a wolf. High body temperature, fast reflexes, and nonstop hunger. i know you have noticed it all_ ' i told her honestly. She started connecting the dots, i can see it in her eyes. ' _You are a wolf?_ ' she asked with big eyes. I nodded. ' _show me_ ' she demanded. ' _i want you to show me, your wolf_ ''

I told her to get back as i stripped. She shrieked in embarassment and turned. I laughed but in the very next second i was in my wolf form. I yipped to get her attention. She loudly gasped after turning. 'wow' she mumbled as she got closer and closer. I felt like heaven when she finally touched me with shaking hands. ' _You are beautiful_ ' she said in a daze.

Few moments later I took few steps back, took my clothes in mouth and went into the woods to phase. She was still a bit dazed when i came back. I can't believe she didn't fainted or screamed or ran away. ' _so you ok with this_ ' i asked her as soon i got to her.

 _'i will be if you answer few of my questions_ ' i can do that. ' _shoot_ ' i told her.

' _are the vampires real too?_ ' ok i wasn't expecting that but i answered anyway 'yes'.

' _What abilities you got with.. with this?_ ' she asked a bit timidly. ' _umm, i got super senses, i can smell, see and hear better than normal humans, i can run fast, faster in my wolf form & u know about the body heat_' i answered.

' _Why are you dating me?_ '' what? where did that come from?

 _'I told you i love you amy_ '. But she was getting upset. What did i do?

' _what if you imprint jake, what then, you will leave me_ ' she almost cried. She is worried about me imprinting on someone else. Silly girl.. She is the one for me.

 _'no no amy it won't happen, i will never leave you, i imprinted on you_ ' i told her as i hugged her.

 _'you imprinted on me?_ ' she asked in a small voice. ' _yes_ ' i chuckled ' _i will never leave you, i promise_ '. Life was back on track again. I have my imprint and family. What else I need.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

First of all thank you guys for following, favouriting (if that's a word) and liking this story. Review and show some love.

 **APOV**

Life is bliss. I spent whole last week learning about jake's supernatural life. It was difficult to understand at first but i got used to it. He told me about the vampires, which was scary. Then he told me about bella's decision to become one of them, which was scarier. He was pretty upset about it, which hurt more than i expected. I mean i get it she is his best friend, but its her life, she has the right to make decisions for herself. Why jake is so keen on her staying human? And, what if she decides to stay human? What then? Does jacob expects her to come to him after dumping edward? What about us and imprinting? Sometimes i don't understand jacob at all. But this is getting ridiculous.

For past few days, he is constantly spending time with bella. Trying to make her see sense. Trying to convince her to drop the idea of becoming a vampire. Again that hurt a lot. If he is not with bella, then he is catching the red head vampire aka victoria, another bella related problem. I am not trying to sound like a whiny girlfriend, but i hate it. But i still manage. For him. My mom still doesn't like him and now she is getting on my nerves. She thinks he is just playing with my feelings. & jake's constant absence has me worried. So, i have decided to take things in my own hand.

I am ready to take this relationship to the next level. I am ready to lose my v card to my soulmate. Tonight, i am all alone at home and jake is coming to spend some time with me. It may sound like i am insecure. Damn it i AM insecure and i am scared of losing jake. But i love him more. Emily told me that it makes your bond with wolf even stronger. Plus, i am getting sexually frustrated. Weeks of hot makeout sessions does that to you. So here i am sitting in my sexiest lingerie under my tank top and shorts waiting for jake.

I get up as i hear a knock on the front door. Its him i can feel him. & there he is standing in all his glory looking sexy as hell. ' _hey come on in_ ' i smiled at him. He pecked me on the lips before entering the house.

' _You ok, you seem nervous_ ' he asked me. We have been sitting in my living watching movies for the last two hours. All i can think about is, how am i gonna approach him with this 'take relationship to the next level' thing.

' _yeah i am fine, i just missed you_ ' i tried to convince him.

' _i missed you too, i just can't believe bella won't listen to me, i tried everything_ ' here he goes again about bella. But i won't go without a fight, so i did what came first in my mind. I kissed him, hard. ' _mmmm_ ' he groaned in my mouth. ' _what was that for?_ ' he asked breathless.

' _i missed you, jake_ ' i tried to look as sexy as i can, which I am sure wasn't much as I was very nervous. But I think i succeeded because next thing i knew he flipped me. Now he is hovering over me with lust filled eyes. ' _i missed you too, a lot_ ' he said before kissing me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

safe sex guys. Just use protection. It protects you from everything. and i mean everything.

 **APOV**

His kisses leave me breathless. Everytime its like the first time. We have been making out for god knows how long in my living room. I feel his hands inside my tank top on my back going higher and higher. I sighed as his hands ignite a fire within me. He is shirtless so i don't have a problem in exploring his hard abs. He tugged at my tank top, so broke our kiss to get rid of it. He started planting butterfly kisses in my neck and shoulder before sucking hard on a spot right on my neck. He knows it turns me on. I can also feel him getting affected near my thighs.

His hands again started thier exploring but stopped on my bra. He looked at me as if for permission. I nodded and he unclipped my bra. He slowly took it off completely. I again felt nervous since this is our first time seeing each other without clothes. I try to hide myself from his burning gaze from my hands. But he growled and took my hands effectively baring me to him. 'You are beautiful, baby' he almost moaned.

With that i felt my confidence returning. I kissed him hard showing him the passion and love i hold for him. 'shit baby' he said before abruptly sitting up looking at me with hooded eyes.

'what's wrong jake?' i asked with worry. Didn't he want me?

'i ... i just... we are going too far and i won't be able to stop myself if we did .. umm more'. he exhaled.

'i don't want you to stop' i said with as much confidence as i can muster. 'amy, please don't tease me' he looked at me with so much love and lust in his eyes, that it made me lose all my nerves. It's my jake, my mate.

I smiled at him 'i am not teasing jake, i.. i think i am ready... You.. You know for the next step' i told him.

'you sure about that' he asked before kissing me lightly.

'yes, never been more sure about anything' i told him a little breathlessly.

It was like he was waiting for my permission because after that he kissed me hard as he pushed me back on the couch. 'we should take it to my room' i suggested as his kisses grew more dominating and hard but still passionate.

He picked me up bridal style and almost ran towards my room. Suddenly i was on my bed with jake hovering over me kissing the living daylight out of me. Then he started kissing and nipping my neck and shoulder. And then he kissed my breast. He took the whole breast in his mouth and sucked hard. I couldn't stop the moans escaping my mouth. 'ohhhh jake' i felt him smile before he bit down on my nipple lightly.

He paid the same attention to my other breast before descending down. He pushed my shorts and panties down together before sniffing me. 'You smell incredible amy' he groaned.

'are you really sure about it' he asked again. I nodded and he growled in return.

He kissed both my thighs after pushing them apart. I felt my heart hammer in my chest from anticipation. I could feel his growls and groans as he inhaled sharply. Then he started kissing me navel, stomach, breasts then my neck and finally my mouth. He positioned himself at my entrance but stopped.

'shit, i don't have a condom' he cursed again. 'I am on pill jake. its ok' i assured him.

'thank god, i thought i was gonna combust or something' he sighed with relief. Slowly he started pushing his cock inside me. It hurt as i felt him expanding my insides according to his size. Then i felt him stop at my barrier. 'i will go slow but tell me if it hurts too much' jake stuttered out between deep breaths. I nodded again while taking deep breaths.

Then he pushed through my barrier and i took a sharp breath. Jake stopped and waited for me to adjust. Slowly pain started to go away so i gave jake a nod. With that, he started moving and i started to feel the pleasure i never thought was possible to feel.

I moaned loudly and jake groaned in my ear. 'fuck baby, so tight... ungh... so hot... beautiful... my amy.. mine' he mumbled incoherently above me as i continued to moan my pleasure. 'oh jake... god that feels good... jacob go faster'.

He was supporting his weight on his elbows but soon he grabbed the headboard as he started to angle his thrusts. He also increased the pace of his thrusts and continued to look for something. He had really cute expression on his face as he was looking for something. Suddenly he hit something inside of me that made me lose my breath. He grinned at me and continued to hit that spot again and again.

'oh my god jake... god don't stop... ohhh. harder' i almost screamed for him to go faster and harder. I felt a coil in my stomach that was making my body go on fire. I was on the edge of orgasm and jacob sensed that. He started hammering in me and slipped a hand between us to rub my clit, hard. I moaned his name over and over throughout my orgasm. It triggered his orgasm as he moaned my name.

'shit, that was freaking awesome' i laughed at his enthusiasm. That was the first time we slept together, both sexually and literally.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This chapter is not for bella lovers. I don't like her that much. No offense to bella lovers. & i don't own twilight. SM does.

 **JPOV**

I can't get enough of my amy. Its been a running joke between the pack now that we can't keep our hands to ourselves. Its been a month since we discovered the sexual side of our relationship. Thank god amy took initiative because i was too scared to push her for sex. But we are unstoppable now.

Every moment we are alone, we are going at it. We haven't left a single place where I didn't claim her. Her house, my house, school, even in both our cars. I am feeling myself getting hard again and i just claimed her this morning. Guys think that we are worse than newlyweds. ' _i don't wanna know how much worse you guys can get_ ' quil sniggered besides me. ' _what_ ' i looked at him in question. ' _you are thinking about amy again_ ' he chuckled. ' _how do you know_ ' i raised a eyebrow in question.

' _You are licking your lips and have that lusty look in your eyes_ ' quil said as a matter of fact. shit i have got it bad.

 **APOV**

Wow. I think we have set some record or something for fucking in a month. We have got closer than i though was possible. It was not just the sex, it was like we bonded on a soul level. If that makes sense. I am in love with him and my love for him is growing with each second. Few months back, all i had was my parents. & today, i can't even think about living without my jake. And, he has stopped spending much time with bella. & i love that fact. She chose her side and she should stick with it instead of tagging jacob along. This past month has been the best time of my life and no one can ruin it.

I spoke too soon. Next few weeks were troubled to say the least. Jacob went to see bella at her school and brought her back to the rez with him. She told him her plans of turning into a vampire after graduation. Jacob was furious. He won't listen to anyone, not even me. He has made it his life's mission to make bella change her mind. He is spending as much time as he can with her. & our relationship was suffering because of it. We were getting in arguments over bella. A simple word could lead to a huge fight between us.

Pack members and elders are worried. They never saw an imprinted couple fight, at least not like that. There were awkaward silences and tension between us that i didn't like. Today was no different. I was alone at house when jake came to see me. Last time i saw him was 2 days ago, when he was chasing victoria. ' _hey_ ' he greeted.

' _hey yourself, where were you been, i haven't seen you in a while_ ' i mumbled.

' _we were chasing the red head_ ' he replied with narrowed eyes. ' _ok_ ' i mumbled again. ' _& i went to bella's graduation party_ ' he said. Jake waited for me to reply but then continued ' _there is a war coming_ '. Say what?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **APOV**

I was furious, scatch that i was beyond furious. This is ridiculous. How can be jacob so stupid? A army of newborn vampires is coming and jake wants to fight them. For bella.

I tried to reason with him. I begged him. I screamed at him. I tried everything but he won't listen. He is hell bent on going for this war.

Now we are sitting at sam & emily's listening to the battle plans two days before the big battle. Guys have been training with cullens for this fight.

' _this is not our problem_ ' i mumbled.

' _finally someone speaks my language_ ' leah sighed.

' _This is our responsibility to protect the humans & it includes bella_' jake said through gritted teeth.

' _she brought this on herself jake, you don't need to put yours and other pack members' lives in danger for her_ ' i countered.

Suddenly jake stood and glared at me. ' _I can't believe you could be this much hateful_ '.

' _what_ ' i stared at him in anger and hurt. ' _i am hateful because i worry about you and my friends! I am hateful because i don't like your helpless whiny best friend! I am trying to make you to see the sense in all this, don't you understand, you can get hurt. ANYONE can get hurt in this battle or worse_ ' i shuddered with the thought.

' _you just don't like me spending time with bella. you never liked her_ ' he still glared at me.

' _i don't care about her jake. I am afraid of losing you_ ' i raised my voice.

' _i never wanted this jake, i never wanted you to get your life on line for your ex love interest_ '. i told him finally.

' _& I NEVER WANTED TO IMPRINT_ ' he screamed back at me. **Ouch**.

i stared at him wide eyes as his words registered in my mind. Did he really say that? I took a shuddering breath and then took running off towards my house.

I heard raised voices behind me but I didn't stop.

Only when i was inside of the safety of my room, i let my tears fall. He never wanted me. He never wanted to imprint. It was his wolf that steered him into my direction. I sobbed hard as i thought of his words. " **I never wanted to imprint.** " It hurt like a bitch. He NEVER loved me. Its his wolf that wants me. Human jake could care less about me. That was the last thought on my mind as sleep consumed me.

—

Thanks guys for your support to this story. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **APOV**

Next two days i spent in my room. Never got out. I was sick with worry. Literally. I threw up countless times. I was sick with worry for jake's safety. No matter what he did or said, I loved him.

My fears were proved true when jake never came to see me. Today was the battle day and he never showed up to apologize or even see me. But i was in a bigger trouble.

I went to see the doctor when my sickness got out of hand. Mom went with me. I was stunned when doctor told me that i was almost two months pregnant. 'but i... i .. i am on p.. pill' i stuttered.

' _pill is not always reliable you know_ ' doctor told me.

Drive back to home was tense to say the least. Mom continued to grill me ' _who is he? is it jake? i knew you were screwing? but he hasn't been at home in days? is it someone else? damn it talk to me. When did you become a whore amy_ ' she screamed at me.

It hurt a lot that not even my mom was with me in this serious situation. But what about jake? Will he accept me now? Will he be angry with me? I decided that i will tell him after this battle. He deserves to know. His human side may not care about me but he will surely care about his child.

I spent the whole day at emily's waiting for him and pack to come back from the newborn fight. I heard some noises outside. Seth came running into the house. He looked at me and sighed loudly. I knew something was wrong. ' _its jake_ ' he said ' _he is hurt_ '.

I took off running towards jake's house before anyone knew what was happening. I don't remember getting there. But I stopped in my tracks as i heard his screaming. ' _Vamp doc is re-breaking his bones to get them set properly_ ' embry told me.

I flinched with every scream. No matter how much we fight, he is the love of my life. I never wanted him to be in so much pain. I heard bella coming but i didn't had it in me to fight with her. It was her fault but i was too worried about jake to say anything. Once this was all over, i would talk with jake about us, our past, future and the baby. It will be alright, it has to.

Carlisle came out ' _he is asking for you_ ' i almost ran inside but quil stopped me. Carlisle was looking at bella not me. Jake is asking for her not me. He never wanted me. Even in his worst condition, he wants her. He will never want me.

I sat there waiting with pack for my turn to meet jake. I could feel eyes on me but i avoided eye contact. Bella came back ' _he is ok, this is my fault. i should have stopped him_ ' she said.

' _It was his choice bella, he was there to protect the rez & humans._' Paul replied with anger. But bella continued her whining. ' _But he promised that he would be ok. I even kissed him to stop thinking irrationally. & he kissed me back. He was ok for the fight. He shouldn't have gotten hurt_' She did what?

She kissed jake. & jake KISSED her back. I could feel my heart breaking into pieces. This proves my place in his life. Its bella, it has always been her that he wanted.

I can't bound him with me and my baby. He will hate me forever for it. I won't be able to live with myself if jake hated me. I have to get out of here. I have to stay away from jake.

That was the last thought on my mind as left for my house. Without meeting jake.

This is it. This is the end. Of US, me and jake. He doesn't want me. Bella is his first and only love. I am just his imprint. A mate his wolf wants, not his human self.

' _so you came back, you ready to tell me who is the father of that bastard_ ' mom sneered at me as soon as entered the house. ' _mom, not now please_ ' i pleaded.

' _no, this has to end, you will abort this child_ ' my eyes grew big as her words registered.

Did she really asked me to do that? ' _no mom never, i will never do something like that_ ' i whispered with tears in my eyes.

' _Fine, then get out_ ' she screamed. ' _Get out of my house, pack your shit and leave. I won't have a bastard and a whore under my roof_ ' she finalized.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't know much about pregnancy or its tests etc. So forgive me if i write something wrong.

 **APOV**

Two months and five days. Its been two months and five days since i left la push. Since my mom kicked me out of the house. I left everything, my house, my life, my friends & my heart.

Baby is alright. Pefectly growing. Today is my first appointment with doctor. I never told jake or anyone else about the baby. I am still in contact with emily. I know jake's wolf wants me & i am not heartless to take it from him. Emily constantly tells him about me & that i am ok. I know he eavesdrop when i call emily.

I never pick up his calls or answer his texts. Or anyone else's for that matter. But he never stopped calling. I think separation from imprint got too much for his wolf. In the end, i changed my number to avoid everyone. But I kept communication with Emily through e-mail. But she doesn't know about the baby either.

Its time to move on. My baby needs me happy and content. He needs me to be strong for him. Yes HE. Well I think I am having a son, jake and my son.

 **JPOV**

Two years & seven months. That was the last time i saw her. My amy. I saw her the last time before the newborn battle. After our big fight, when i told her that i never wanted to imprint. What was i thinking? Right i wasn't. I was an idiot and i lost my amy because of my idiocy.

' _yeah it was your fault_ ' leah said or thought in our wolf forms.

' _you told her that you never wanted to imprint, you chose bella over her again and again, you led her on and then broke her heart, you never apologized for your mistakes, you used her and then dropped her like yesterday's newspaper, of course it was your fault that you lost her, you deserve every bit of this pain_ ' she told me as she has done millions of times in past almost three years. I deserve this. I lost amy and for what, bella? She is already a leech enjoying her forever with her bloodsucker. Not that I care. & here i am ALL ALONE . Without my imprint and mate.

All i know about her that she is physically ok and doing good in her career. She is a writer. I know it because of the occassional emails she send to emily. I just hope that she is happy now since i am not in her life to mess it up. Sometimes I feel her happiness through our imprint bond. But it's rare. It feels like she is suppressing our bond, so that I can't find her.

I tried looking for her. Contacting her but all in vain. She just vanished. Nobody knows where she is. Not even emily. I tried everything from asking for help from elders to going to Charlie for help. But Amy left willingly. So I can't do anything legally.

I fucked up royally, both my and amy's life.

I love reading your reviews and love the support you show by following/favorite this story.

I know many of you don't really like jake for what he did. But We all have been at that stage when we are naive and desire the new shiny toy totally forgetting the old and loyal ones at home. He is being naive but he will learn from his mistakes. I love the way how some of you just want to kick his ass. Thank you for your support.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **JPOV**

I never thought life could be so miserable. But boy was i wrong. Every day i wake up and pray that amy comes back. But every night disappointment follows. Its a cycle, morning, prayer, night, disappointment. My ache grows with each day and i have no one to blame but myself. Since amy left, i have changed. I am not the same jacob anymore. Now i understand the meaning of love, real love. I just wish she was here to witness it.

It was my idiocy that i lost her. My wolf itches to get its mate. Man in me desperately wants his best friend back. Not bella, amy, my amy. Its pathetic how NOW i understand who my real best friend was or is. Amy understood me, gave me space when i needed it. She faught with me, for me. She is the one who holds my heart, my whole heart. But its too late now. But I still hope for a miracle, for her to come back.

I messed up my life and i don't even know how to fix this mess. My brothers gave me space i needed. Or maybe they are punishing me for chasing amy out of their lives. Everyone loved her & i am the reason she left. They are supporting me in my grief but i know that they blame me, which I rightfully deserve.

Amy still sends emily those emails. One in every few months, just to tell that she is fine. Just to settle my wolf. Even in her punishment, she shows care. God how stupid i was to lose such an amazing person.

Guilt increases when i see happy couples like one dancing in front of me. Its jared and kim's wedding. They are dancing on a slow song that i don't recognize. I desperately want that what they have. A happy imprinting bond. On their left, its sam and emily. Quil is playing with little claire. Paul is whispering in rachel's ear, who is sitting in his lap. I don't even have energy to feel disgusted seeing him so near my sister.

Its like i can't feel anything else but pain. I personally think i am dying, slowly and painfully. I am drowning in my pain and nobody can help me, amy, just my amy.

Sorry for the small (sad) chapter. I want to thank you all for your support for this story.

1


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **APOV**

I never thought i would ever come back to La Push. But i was wrong. I smiled to myself as i took a stroll on the first beach. It is a good sunny day, totally apposite to a normal la push day. Suddenly i heard some voices on the other side of the beach. Few tan giants were laughing and pushing each other.

' _Oh God i know them_ ' i thought as i felt my breath hitch. ' _Oh shit, why they are here, shit what i was thinking, of course they are here, its sunny, they would be here to enjoy the rare sun_ ' I felt my eyes grew wide as i started thinking about my escape.

' _oh fuck, this is not right, this is soo not right, i need to get out of here before they notice me, before he notices me_ ' i almost ran towards my car.

' _shit, they have seen me_ ' i started panicking. ' _mommy, wook daddy_ ' my two years old sun pointed at one of those giants. Oh shit. I saw jake's eyes grew big as he saw me. Then he noticed the little boy in my arms and his eyes grew even bigger if that was possible. I put my son in the car and drove away before jake had a chance to do anything. Like talking to me.

This was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to come here, attend my uncle's wedding and leave before anyone knew i was in la push. My uncle moved here one year ago and fell in love with his old high school lover, AGAIN. He found me and invited me to his wedding. We were close even when i lived with dad in New York. We used to email each other all the time. He is the only other person that i have stayed in contact with.

I never wanted for pack to see me, especially with jason. I sighed as i saw my son in the rearview mirror. Jason William Black, yes i gave him jake's last name. He is growing up too fast for my liking. He is growing faster than normal kids and i think wolf gene is responsible for that. Jason speaks clearer than other kids his age. Jason is a happy kid, always smiling and playing, nothing can bring him down.

& he recognized jacob. I made sure to have jake's pictures in house. & told jason who his father is. I wanted him to have a connection with his father. He asked today to go to the beach, well more like demanded. He is so much like jake.

I got in the hotel room in forks. ' _Everything alright_ '? i asked samantha, my friend. She is the one who took me in when everyone shut thier doors in my face. Even my father refused to take me in, a pregnant teenager. I lived with samantha throughout my pregnancy. She was the one who held my hand during tests & scans and even labor. It hurt that no one was there during my labor. ' _got enough sleep_ ' i smiled at her.

' _yup slept like a baby_ ' i asked as i put jason down. ' _both of you?_ ' i raised an eyebrow in question. ' _yup_ '. I laughed at her cheerful answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **JPOV**

I can't believe it. I couldn't believe my eyes when i saw amy at the beach. We were just taking a stroll on beach after patrol. All i wanted to go to my house and sulk. But quil had to drag me. Of course clair's puppy dog eyes worked their magic too. But i am glad they braught me here.

The moment i stepped a foot on the first beach, all i could smell was mangoes and chocolate. Its amy's scent. But she left. I felt a tug at my heart, that pull, imprint pull. I looked wildly around to locate her. I knew she wasn't here. Maybe i was going insane but i was hoping for a miracle. Then i heard ' _mommy, wook daddy_ ' I snapped my head towards the voice and immediately found amy's beautiful green eyes.

Oh my god she is here. She held so much emotions in her eyes. Then i turned my attention to the little boy in her arms. I felt my breath hitch. He looks exactly like me when i was his age. He called amy mommy. But he looks like me.

MY son. I have a SON. Thats all i was thinking about as amy drove away and I stood there looking like a goldfish. All my brothers were shocked too. I have a son. Shit, she left. I started to run after her but quil stopped me.

' _Let me go quil, she is here, didn't you see, she is here, ... and i have a son.. i have to find her before i lose her again_..' i struggled against him.

' _i know jake, you will see her soon, i think she is here for her uncle's wedding. She will come back_.' Assurance in quil's voice stopped me from following amy. It hurts to see her running away from me.

But i will keep my distance if thats what she wants. But it doesn't mean that i won't confront her. I want answers and i have to apologise too. I can't wait for her uncle's wedding.

She looked even more beautiful or maybe i saw her after so long that it affected my vision. She had filled out more. She looked like a proud lady, far away from the beautiful teen that she was when i last saw her. Motherhood certainly suited her. And my son. I still can't believe i have a son. Why didn't she tell me about my own son? A smile graced my lips as i thought about them. He had a lighter skin tone compare to me, the perfect combination of me and amy. He is the perfect replica of me except his eyes. He got his mother's eyes, beautiful green. I will see her soon. I was determined to make things right this time.

I finally got the chance to clear this mess and get my amy back. I am not going to lose this chance. Never.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **APOV**

It was a beautiful wedding. Everything was just perfect. But i was too nervous to enjoy it properly. I was scared that someone from pack or a certain someone will confront me here. I saw my mother at the wedding but she ignored me. That hurt even after all those years, even after knowing that she is the one who kicked me out. She is the one who broke any contact with me.

I congratulated my uncle and new aunt. ' _i can't believe you are here. i missed you_.' uncle james said. ' _I missed you too uncle._ '

I smiled. ' _Hows everyone?_ ' he knew about my pregnancy. ' _everything is fine_ ' i assured him.

' _I wanted to talk to you_ ' he started. I raised an eyebrow in question. ' _i want you to stay here, in la push, let me finish first_ ' he said as i started to object.

' _We are going on a three weeks honeymoon and we would love to see you here when we are back. You can stay at my house. I know you don't want to but please, it will be like a wedding gift_ '.'

' _My gift is sitting right there at that gift table uncle, you know i hate it here. too many bad memories_ ' i told him. His smile fell and i felt bad.

' _one day you will have to sort it all out, you can't run forever. I know you are trying to avoid all drama that will come with the news of your pregnancy. Jake will demand answer and its better if you give him answers now_ '. He commented.

' _he has no right_ ' i said with gritted teeth. He looked at me with pain and understanding in his eyes. ' _please say you will think about it, we will leave tomorrow morning_ ' he pleaded.

' _OK uncle, i will think about it, congratulations again_ ' i gave him a small smile & he beamed at me.

I felt HIS presence when i was about to leave the wedding. I took a deep breath ' _what do you want?_ ' i asked as i turned around.

There HE was, looking same as if he never aged, he probably didn't, staring at me with different emotions swirling in his eyes. But I avoided eye contact.

' _What i want? I want you amy. And i want some answers. Where have you been? You left me, you left me without any explanation or even a goodbye. I have been a mess. I tried to find you, but you just vanished. Where were you?... i missed you._ ' he rambled.

' _Really... you want me now... Why now? is bella not around anymore?...haven't you done enough damage? is it really YOU who wants me or is it your WOLF? Huh.. And why do you think you deserve an explanation? i don't owe you anything_.' i started to turn but he stopped me.

' _I know i was an ass to you, and i made mistakes. I really fucked up. but please give me a chance to make it right amy. PLEASE. We have a son for godsake. And i never knew about him_.' He tried to reason.

' _No_ ' i said.

' _No_?' he asked.

' _No we don't have a son, jake, you_ ' i started but he cut through my sentence

' _are you kidding me amy, he looks exactly like me_ ' he raised his voice.

' _will you let me complete?_ ' i raised my voice too. I saw other pack members standing near woods. They were here incase anything went out of control.

' _We don't have a son jacob_ ' i took a deep breath ' _we have TWINS_ ' i told him finally. 'And _you better leave us alone_ '. With that i turned towards my car.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **JPOV**

Twins. She said we have twins. Oh god. I just looked on as she drove away. But not this time. I won't let her go this time. I started to follow her when sam came forward. ' _Stay out of this sam, let me handle this_ '.

He nodded ' _I will let the elders know about the.. situation_ ' I nodded at him as i took after my amy.

Sam ordered seth to follow me, just in case. And i thought i was the alpha. I took the alpha position almost a year ago and made sam my beta.

Amy was staying at a small hotel in forks. I waited for her to get to her room. Then i came out of the woods and followed her to her hotel room. Seth stayed in the woods. I knocked at the door and waited. I know she knows i am here.

I can hear her heart going wild with nerves. This is the time when we talk. She opened the door with a hard glare. ' _i think i told you to leave me alone_ ' She said.

' _you know i can't do that_ ' i pleaded with her.

' _you have been doing just fine last few years without me_ ' she countered.

' _mommy_ ' a sweet voice came from the room. I recognized that voice immediately as my son's. I pleaded to amy with my eyes.

' _amy, he has a right to see his son_ ' another voice came from the room. I frowned, i didn't recognize this voice. A woman came to the door where me and amy were still standing.

' _hey i am samantha, amy's friend, you must be jacob_ ' she introduced herself.

I gave her a nod and a small smile in return. After a long moment, amy sighed and let me in. She was scared and nervous. I could see it in her eyes. The moment i entered the room, a small black haired blur crashed into my legs. ' _daddy_ ' he screamed.

I picked my son up as he giggled. This is heaven. To say I was delighted would be an understatement. I have my son in my arms. I felt my breath hitch with that thought. I am a father. ' _hey buddy_ ' i smiled at him at which he beamed.

He put his head on my shoulder and sighed. I looked at amy who had a smile on her face as she gazed adoringly at our son.

' _his name is jason_ ' she whispered ' _jason william black_ '.

I was speechless. She gave him my last name and my father's name. My smile grew as i gazed at my son. I nodded at amy in thanks. ' _how does he know._..' i started.

' _I have pictures of you at home_ ' she said. ' _i wanted them to know who their father is_ '.

' _Them?, you said we have... have twins_ ' i stuttered. She took a deep breath but nodded.

' _I will get her, she is a bit shy_ ' samantha said before going to the other room.

' _She? We have a daughter?_ ' My eyes grew wide with the realization.

' _yeah_ ' amy whispered and after taking a deep breath again she said ' _sarah elizabeth black_ '.

My breath was caught in my throat for the second time as samantha entered the room with our daughter. Sarah, a beautiful name, my mom's name. Amy named our daughter after my mom.

Suddenly, jason squirmed in my arms so that he could get down. I put him down carefully when i realized samantha was standing in front of me with my daughter in her arms.

' _daddy_?' a small voice asked with hesitation. She is her mother's daughter. A beauty. Like her brother she had a lighter skin tone but darker compare to amy. She had my dark brown eyes with black hair. So beautiful. She is a shy little thing. I already feel the protectiveness kicking in and I just saw her for the first time.

' _hey baby girl, yes i am your daddy_ ' i smiled at her. She looked at me for long before smiling and putting her hands towards me. I picked her up and hugged her to my chest. Oh lord, i think my heart is gonna explode with all the love i am feeling. Love for my kids & love for my amy. She gave me the most precious gifts in the world.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I am so sorry guys for the late update. I was on vacation and then I got sick. Still recovering. Next update will be soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **APOV**

I opened the door to see seth's smiling face staring back at me. ' _hey amy_ ' he said before hugging me hard.

' _hey seth, its nice to see you too_ ' i smiled as he released me. It was hard to not to smile near him.

' _hey jake, your dad wants to talk.._.' he suddently stopped talking. I followed his gaze. He was looking at sarah who was in jake's arm with weirdest look on his face. The moment jake saw seth looking at sarah, his eyes became hard.

I was confused what was happening. Why seth is looking at sarah like she is the sun or something? Its like... WHOA. He imprinted.

Jacob started shaking immediately so i took sarah from him. He then grabbed seth by neck and dragged him out.

' _What was that?_ ' samantha asked. I was shocked for a moment.

' _Umm.. could you hold sarah? i will see whats happening_ '. I followed jake and seth out of hotel. They were nowhere to be seen but i knew they were in the woods. They wouldn't want to attract attention to themselves. So thats where i went.

First thing I heard was jake screaming at the top of his lungs ' _you imprinted on my DAUGHTER, she is a child, barely TWO and you imprinted on HER_ '. Seth looked terrified when i found them.

' _You imprinted on sarah?_ ' i asked in a much Kinder tone. I wanted to confirm from seth. He nodded dejectedly.

' _You are not happy?_ ' i asked again.

' _No no its not that. She is perfect and_ _cute_ ' Jake growled loudly at that

' _but i never wanted to upset jake or you_ ' seth said in a small voice.

' _This certainly changes my plans._ ' I mumbled. Jake's eyes snapped towards me ' _your plans?_ ' he asked.

' _yes, my plans to leave as soon as the wedding was over_ '. I think i heard jacob whimper. ' _please don't leave me, give me another chance_ '. He begged with so much emotion.

 _'I have given you enough chances jake, and now i have run out of them_ ' I told him while looking in his eyes. They held so much pain and regret that I almost felt bad for him, almost.

' _yeah, don't leave with my imprint_ ' seth said. I took a deep breath thinking of my next move. This is going to be hard.

' _We... we will be staying at my uncle's house for few days. Then we can figure this out._ ' I told them and both of them beamed at me.

' _And seth, you hurt my babygirl and i will rip you apart, you understand_ ' jake warned with a snarl.

So we kind of moved into my uncle's house for few days. For the next week, jake was always there to spend time with his kids. I admit he was really good with children. Just not a good mate i guess. But i caught him several times looking at me with longing in his eyes. Jason and sarah are getting attached to him. I am happy that they are bonding with their father. On the other hand, i am worried about the time when we leave. This attachment will hurt them bad. When we leave, if we leave.

All pack members also visit time to time. Even billy was visiting often. He loved his grandkids & kids adored him. They liked to spend time with thier grandpa listening to the stories. Seth was always hovering over sarah making sure that she was ok. Jake on the other hand hated it. But he was getting used to it, slowly.

I was preparing dinner when jake came. ' _We need to talk'_.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **JPOV**

Its been two weeks since amy came back to rez. I have spent most of my time at her uncle's house, with her and my babies. They are the light of my life. My family. I can't believe i lost them. I missed the most important time of their lives. Thier birth and first two years of their lives. But i won't miss anymore.

I know amy wants to go back, to her life wherever she lives. But this is my last chance. And i will be damned if i lost this chance. I was determined to make her mine again. And this time i won't mess it up.

' _We need to talk_ ' i said as i entered the kitchen where she was making dinner.

She nodded and we left together the house. She stepped into the woods knowing that i was with her. I started talking once we stopped far enough from the house.

' _You are not thinking about going back? are you?_ ' i expected a no desperately, i wanted her to say no.

' _We have a life back there jake, we need to go back, i have a job and samantha lives there. I can't leave her._ ' I was hurt by her answer. She was crushing my hopes.

' _Amy, i know i hurt you but PLEASE don't leave again. Give me another chance. You know jason and sarah need me. And i NEED you. Let me make it up to you for all my idiocy. Let me explain._ ' i almost begged her. But she was getting angry at me.

' _Explain WHAT jake, how you chose bella over ME? how you told me that you never wanted to IMPRINT? how you fought with me over bella? how you asked for her when you were hurt? you never asked for me jake, i was your imprint, your mate yet you chose her. EVERY fucking time and don't you dare bring MY kids in this mess, its your fault. You never wanted me, NEVER_ ' she said getting breathless. This was the time for explanation.

' _I am sorry for all the shit i put you through amy, trust me that was never my intention, but you need to know that i love you with all my heart._ ' i started but she cut me.

' _its your wolf jake not you, your wolf wants me not your human side_ '.

' _Its not true amy, i know what i said hurt you in the worst ways but imprint never made me fall in love with you. I fell in love with you all on my own. I know i was an ass before but i have changed. When i lost you i realized how much you mattered to me. I know i ruined our relationship, and for what bella, She is a leech now, not that i care. That day, when i was hurt, i asked for bella before you because i wanted to tell her that our friendship was over. I told her that i was letting her go completely. When i asked for you, you were gone. I thought i would talk to you the next morning, but you were gone._ '

' _I tried to look for you, your mother won't tell me anything, only thing she said that she kicked you out, she won't even tell me where, i was devastated, i wanted to mend things, when i got hurt i was scared that i won't be able to see you again, EVER. that thought terrified me. I decided that it was the time to give my complete focus to you._ ' i told her everything honestly.

' _But she said she kissed you, Bella, she said you guys kissed. I was heartbroken_ ' she said with teary eyes.

' _What? i never kissed her amy, trust me, i would never do that to you_ ' i was getting angry. I can't believe bella did that. I told her to leave me alone and she lied to amy to jeopardize our relationship.

' _i believe you_ ' she whispered after a while.

' _please give me another chance. I want to be in my kids' life, i want to be with you_ ' i pleaded.

' _Ok jake, i will give you another chance. Jason and sarah need thier father too._ ' she said after a long moment of silence

' _Really?_ ' I was too happy to contain my happiness. So i did the first thing that came in my mind. I Kissed her, HARD. And, she kissed me back. I poured out all my love, loneliness, relief, pain and many other emotions in that kiss.

' _wow_ ' she said breathlessly.

' _yeah wow, i missed this_ ' i pecked her again.

' _I missed it too, i missed you, but we will take this slow. I don't wanna rush into anything._ ' She said while catching her breath. I beamed at her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **APOV**

Taking slow my ass. We never knew slow. I moved back to la push, with jake. We started with going on dates again. But, we had sex on the very first date. Since then we have been inseperable. After six months of dating, jacob proposed to me and i accepted. It was like falling in love with him all over again. But I think i never stopped loving him. Two months later, we got married in a small ceremony that our family and close friends attended.

Jake has a successfully running garage that he opened and operates with the guys. Every day he comes back home to us. Me and our kids. We eat dinner together and watch TV. And do what families do. Life was never more perfect. Billy lives with us and spend lots of time with his grandkids.

On weekends, we have lunch or dinner at sam & emily's house. They are quite busy with thier one year old son. I quit my job and now i work as a freelance writer. Jason and sarah are growing with each day. Seth is at home everyday, sometimes with leah. She likes me, i don't even know why.

Me and jake are going strong. Stronger than ever. It is impossible to stay mad at him. Its his birthday today. Me, sarah and jason are making dinner for him. Billy is here to help out with kids. I hear front door closed and i know jake is here.

I felt warm hands going around my waist as a small kiss was planted where my neck and shoulder meet. ' _hey baby_ '

' _hey yourself, how was your day?_ '. I asked.

' _it was good but i missed you_ '.

' _i missed you too jake_ ' i turned to kiss him on the lips. ' _daddy_ ' i laughed as two squeals were heard in house.

' _hey guys, u missed me?_ ' jake said and picked up both our kids. They were three now. ' _yes daddy, and i helped mummy today in making dinner, and grandpa told us the legends, and sethy played with me_ ' i laughed as sarah rambled. She was shy in front of new people but in the house, no one can shut her up.

' _And buddy what did you do today?_ ' jake asked jason.

' _i helped mommy and i played with seth and sarah, i was waiting for you to come home, so that we can eat dinner. I am hungry_ ' jason replied while pouting. I laughed harder now. He was truly jake's son. Always hungry and thinking about food. ' _Honey, you just ate cookies_ ' i reminded him.

' _But i am hungry_ ' he pouted, which i kissed away.

' _hey what about me, i am hungry too_ ' jake pouted too. I chuckled at his antics but kissed him anyway.

' _Kids, go wash your hands_ ' i told them sternly.

' _i will help them_ ' billy said from the living room. ' _thanks dad_.' jake hollered after him.

' _So what do i get for my birthday, hmm_ ' jake kissed my neck again as he pulled me flush against him.

' _How about this_ ' i pulled his hands on my stomach. And waited for him to figure it out. For first few seconds, he was clueless. But then it hit him.

' _You are pregnant_ ' he gasped. I nodded at him. He beamed at me before picking me up and twirling me around. I squealed loudly and he laughed.

' _wow_ ' he smiled ' _god i love you_ '

' _And i love you_ '.

 **The End**

Let me know what you guys think. This is how I always imagined this story's ending. Some of you might be unhappy. Sorry for that. I just want jake to have a happy ever after. & Sorry for the late update.


End file.
